Sombras de Pasado 2
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: bueeeeeeeeeeno no supe como agregar el nuevo cap así que bueno aqui esta... espero les guste! y de paso alguien expliqueme como hacerlo! TOT


Cap 1

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, contemplo a su koibito por un rato, no cabía en su felicidad, sin poder evitarlo se acurruco más contra su cuerpo y aspiro el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos, era un aroma tan dulce, tan calido tan… él, aun no comprendía como es que llego a pasar, aunque él en sí es un enigma, con su personalidad tan cambiante y a veces tan distante… por momentos pensaba que la persona que estaba a su lado era un completo extraño --como me gustaría saberlo todo sobre ti-- dijo en un suspiro aunque después que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, rogaba porque su koibito no lo hubiera escuchado, le daría mucha pena y sin quererlo sus mejillas enrojecieron --parezco una quinceañera cuando estoy junto a ti-- sonrió, pero esta era un sonrisa sincera, alegre, una sonrisa verdadera, genuina y llena del más profundo amor que se puede conocer

--Yuki…-- escucho decir, más bien gemir, a su Shuichi en sueños, escucharlo gemir de esa manera a su koi hizo que mariposas revolotearan en su estomago

Miro la hora en su despertador, aun era las 11 de la mañana, Shuichi debía ir al trabajo a las 3 de la tarde tenían unas horas más para estar juntos, se acerco al rostro de Shuichi dispuesto a besarlo, pero algo lo hizo desistirse, noto como el rostro de Shuichi demostraba miedo casi pánico

--no por favor no-- dijo Shuichi aun dormido

Yuki no le tomo mucha importancia --tal vez una pesadilla-- susurró, tampoco era tan malo como para dejar a Shuichi que siguiera con su pesadilla, así que se acomodó dispuesto a despertarlo mas otra frase lo hizo abstenerse

--no por favor ya no más… papá…--

Yuki quedo con rostro petrificado al escuchar eso --no puede ser creo que estoy precipitándome, será mejor que lo despierte y no siga con su pesadilla—

--ya no quiero más, haz que se detenga por favor—

Algo dentro de Yuki se estremeció, eso ya no aprecia una simple pesadilla --Shuichi…-- dijo bajito mientras lo sacudía despacio --Shuichi despierta…-- lo movió un poco más y lo puso de espalda a la cama y mirando al techo (ya que estaba durmiendo de costado en posición fetal) y hay es cuando noto las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de los ojos de Shuichi --ya! Shuichi despierta ahora mismo!— trato de no parecer angustiado

Shuichi lentamente empezó a despertar, abrió sus ojos pero estos le ardían, al frotarlos se dio cuenta que estaban llenos de lagrimas, se los limpio y dirigió su vista a Yuki que lo miraba con rostro de preocupación muy mal disimulado

--Yuki!-- se asusto recordó el sueño que había tenido, había revivido una de las tantas escenas vividas en su pasado- oh no! Y si dije algo!- se dijo a sí mismo, intento parecer indiferente al sueño que tuvo, lo que menos quería era preocupar a Yuki, más de lo que parecía que ya estaba – oh! Buenos días Yuki! Dormiste bien?—se lanzó a los brazos de su amor, tratando de parecer feliz

–Ya comenzaste con tus niñerías— se quejó Yuki, pero algo desorientado –creo que sólo estoy imaginando cosas, y los que tuvo no fue más que una simple pesadilla, me preocupo demasiado por él— se convenció a sí mismo, pero no podía negar que estaba preocupado, se acerco a Shuichi y le dio un suave beso en sus labios y le sonrió de forma picara, Shuichi al ver esa mirada supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder…

Los dos se levantaron de la cama luego de una sesión en la cual se demostraron su mutuo amor, aunque más deseo que amor, después de todo que es el amor sin el deseo? El deseo mutuo de sentirse, tocarse, besarse, convertirse en uno tanto en cuerpo y alma. Ya eran las dos un cuarto de la tarde, Shuichi se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y fue a asaltar el refrigerador ya que no tenía tiempo para cocinarse algo, Yuki observaba cada uno de sus movimientos --es tan lindo— sonrió al ver como devoraba unas fresas que habían quedado y tomada zumo de naranja en caja

–buuueeeeeeno Yuki yo me voy! Te amo! Te quiero! Te adoro! Te de todo! Chauuuuuuu— Shuichi se acerco a Yuki y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios antes de ir por su mochila para poder irse a trabajar

Sólo rió, todas las ocurrencias de su Shu-chan le alegraban el día, lamió sus labios para saborear el dulce sabor que los labios de Shuichi habían dejado –sólo por hoy no creo que me haga mal— tomo su chaqueta y partió

Afuera del edificio un hombre esperaba –seguirlo valió la pena, ahora sé donde vive, pronto deberá salir— este hombre llevaba esperando un par de horas, desde que supo el lugar donde vivía Shuichi –mi querido Shu-chan ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos— escucho como alguien bajaba a toda prisa, se fue a un rincón para que no lo vieran, quería estar seguro si era él

Shuichi bajo estrepitosamente (como siempre) –Kami-sama que llego taaaaaaaaaaarde debo correr!— el hombre sonrió con malicia al ver lo que según él era suyo y que jamás debió dejar de serlo, se acerco al objeto de sus deseos, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo desistir…

--BAKA!-- esa voz profunda, varonil y fría hizo que Shuichi detuviera cualquier acción de su cuerpo en un solo segundo

–Yuki!— se volteo y corrió hasta Yuki –tal vez! Tal vez…! Oh Yuki!—se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus ojos brillaban con estrellitas brillando a su alrededor

–se te quedo el celular baka!— y le mostró el celular con burla

Eso corto la felicidad de Shuichi al instante –demasiado bueno para ser verdad, debí imaginármelo v.v y yo que pensaba que venía a buscarme para ir a dejarme a NG v.v—pensó con tristeza, levanto su mano para tomar su celular y guardarlo cuanto antes y prepararse para la carrera de su vida –gracias Yuki ahora me voy lo guardare en cuanto llegue a NG v.v—

Yuki noto la tristeza en el rostro de Shuichi –baka! Lo guardas en el camino que yo debo ir a NG a conversar con Tohma así que te dejo a allá, sabia que era una mentira, no tenía nada que conversar con Tohma, pero no quería hacerle pensar a Shuichi que se estaba ablandando por él, eso sí que no! Además que en el fondo se sentía culpable por el retraso de Shuichi (ya saben porque se atraso ne?) y por sobre todo algo en el fondo le decía que no debía dejarlo solo…–apresúrate o te dejo!— le gritó al ver como Shuichi se había quedado inmóvil reflejando una tonta sonrisa y ojos de corazoncito

–hai!— y corrió tras su amor al percatase que lo iba a dejar –oh! Te amo tanto Yuki!

--Demonios estuve tan cerca— reclamaba el tipo desde su escondite –pero pronto volverás a ser mio shu-chan…

Ya en NG Records un chico muy peculiar hacia su entrada muy contento --LA LI HO! A todo el muuuuundo!— gritó al entrar seguido por un rubio con cara de "yo no conozco a este mocoso y jamás lo he visto en mi vida"—oh! Yuki gracias por venir a dejarme! Yo ahora me voy al estudio te amo! Chauuuuuu— le plantó un beso sin importarle lo más mínimo que estaban en el medio del vestíbulo y todos los dependientes miraban la "romántica" escena

–baka v.v— un poco sonrojado se retiro igual de ahí, ya que lo incomodaban las miradas de todos –que acaso no tienen que trabajar?— se preguntó molesto

LA LI OH! Konishiwa! Ohayo!— entró Shuichi al estudio, todos quedaron sorprendidos

–oooh Shuichi a llegado temprano al parecer estoy soñando— exclamó Suguru desde el teclado mientras se tallaba los ojos

–wow! Shuichi eres tú?—preguntó Hiro acercándose a Shuichi que estaba como bobo riendo

–kyaaaaa shindo-kun por fin ha aprendido lo que es la responsabilidad soy tan feliz! Me siento realizado como productor! kyaaaaa— y como siempre comenzó con sus ya tan conocidas volteretas por toda la habitación

–eso es porque tiene un manager tan genial como yo! JAjaJAja QUE MÁS SINO!—K su manager empezó a lanzar tiros de festejo por el reciente milagro…

Al darse cuenta de las caras de los presentes y el espectáculo montado por K y Sakano-san hizo un puchero –oooh es que tanto se sorprenden que llegue temprano? . Que malos!—

---ya ya hombre no te ofusques y dinos como es que has llegado temprano y taaaan feliz!— le dijo con curiosidad y mirándolo de forma picara

De repente los ojos de Shuichi empezaron a brillar como nunca, empezó a salir baba de sus boca, todos los presentes se miraron las caras con horror –oooooooh Hiro Yuki me ha venido a dejar! Y ayer fue tan amable conmigo! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Im in love uuuuu I cant belive!— empezó a cantar dando vueltas acompañando a Sakano (Mery: por si acaso es la canción de Shrek xD la que canta burro al final de la peli xDDD)

K ya cansado de disparar al aire decidió utilizar sus armas para algo más productivo… como detener a Shuichi y Sakano-san que con tantas vueltas ya lo estaban mareado –STOP!— vio como los dos paraban sus vueltas y miraban temblorosos el cañón de la pistola – jejej now to work! Chiquillos…

--Baka— fue un pequeño susurro, afuera del estudio se encontraba Yuki que por esas casualidades de la vida pasaba por ahí y sin querer había abierto al puerta para observar a su amado pelirrosa como festejaba (Mery: esa ni tú te la crees! Yuki: sshuuu! Cállate! ¬¬ a veces eres tan metiche! Mery: . que quieres decir? Malo te acusare con Shuichi jojo o mejor al final no voy a hacer nada el lemon que tenia planeado muajajaja quédate con la ganas! Yukli: noooooo!… cof cof… ejem digo no seas así no debes desilusionar a tus lectores nn Mery: ¬¬ esta bien sólo por ellos… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo muajajajajaja cof cof estúpido resfriado que no se me quita! v.v)

La verdad es que Yuki no tenia nada que hacer en NG Records sólo fue una excusa para no parecer tan obvio frente a Shuichi, se dispuso a marcharse de ahí antes que apareciera Tohma para conversar con él, no había dado ni un paso cuando... (Yuki: no lo hagas! Mery: hacer que? cara inocente) Escuchó la melodiosa y cargante voz de Tohma quien venia junto a Ryuichi (Yuki: ¬¬ te dije que no lo hicieras Mery: yo hago lo que quiero o es que acaso quieres que venga Mika? o te mando a la casa de tu padre jojo Yuki: noooooo . Mery: jojojo I HAVE THE POWER!)

Eiri-san que gusto me da verte por aquí—Yuki se froto la sien en señal de cansancio, lo menos que deseaba era hablar con él –oooh eiri-chan! Como estás! Saluda a Kumagoro!— y para fastidio de Yuki le pone al susodicho Kumagoro en su cara

Yuki saco un cigarrillo para calmar sus instintos homicidas –hola y chao!— se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a Tohma y Ryuichi con a palabra en la boca…

--Y que le pasara a eiri-san?— se pregunto Tohma

--y que se yop! Eiri-chan es muy raro! Ni siquiera saludo a Kumagoro ù.ú-- Tohma lo miro divertido y se marcho de ahí seguido luego por Ryuichi

Yuki suspiro aliviado dando gracias de que Tohma no insistiera y quisiera hablar con él, apagó su cigarrillo y lo tiro a un basurero, sin proponérselo una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar el espectáculo montado por Shuichi en el estudio –ese baka no puedo creer que me he enamorado de alguien como él— camino un rato hasta la plaza que se ubicaba cerca de NG Records y se sentó en una banca, miro el cielo y sonrió otra vez, tan sólo el recuerdo de Shuichi lo llenaba de felicidad –jamás pensé que volvería a amar…-- saco su encendedor y se dedico a observar la foto que estaba pegado en él – y… me alegro de que haya sido de alguien como tú— miro al frente y vio a un tipo que merodeaba por las afueras del edificio de NG Records, no le dio importancia, dirigió su mirada hasta el piso donde estaba el estudio de Shuichi y se levanto de la banca dispuesto a marcharse de ahí…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NOTAS!

Ooh espero les haya gustado este cap! El anterior era la introducción desde aquí comienza la historia… espero poder actualizar más rapido u.u haré todo lo posible

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me inspiraron para la continuación ya que esta historia iba a terminar en un solo cap, pero gracias y dicha de ustedes seguirá! Eeeeeeeeeeeh o desgracia? Quien sabe! Jajajajaja v.v

Nos leemos luego tau tau y dejen reviews para saber su opinión!

Seguí tu consejo **Yellow Moth** en verdad hacia los párrafos muy largos por eso veía que nunca avanzaba v.v… :p espero que te haya gustado el cap!

Mis agradecimientos por sus reviews!

**LiamBlack, ReikoDK, nakanai-lyn, 2marwell, killua89, BISHOUJO-HENTAI** (y también te agradezco por el que dejaste en mi otra historia n.n ojalas no hayas quedado con trauma :p)

Y quiero agradecer a **pantuflasO.o** (que súper es tu apodo n.n) por su review en mi historia "Todo es Posible" que en verdad fui malita :p pero no puedo resistirlo TOT

Lean mi fic "Todo es posible" y todos mis fic! jejejeje (para quien no los hayan leído :p o quieran volver a hacerlo aunque.. quien querría? v.v) y dejen reviews! Jejejeje


End file.
